Song Fic?
by Nyaanyaarin
Summary: Just a song from Rin to Maki... Ignore the title... I cant decide it...


**One afternoon where Maki out from her room looking for a snack but changed her mind after seeing Rin playing guitar...**

* * *

That afternoon in her room, Maki spends her free time by reading a few books that she borrowed from the library like always she do everyday. Usually she can focus on reading her book for a few hours. But somehow for this time she can't be too focused on her daily activities.

Feeling bored, she put down the book that she read, stretching her hand, then stood up and walked toward the door.

Maki came out from her room to find some snacks in the kitchen, but her steps stopped when she will passing the living room. She heard Rin playing a guitar. Then she pressed herself against the wall, trying to hear more clearly while Rin began to sing a song that feels unfamiliar to her ears.

' _Kau begitu sempurna_

 _Di mataku kau begitu indah_

 _Kau membuat diriku akan slalu memujamu'_

 _'Since when Rin can play a guitar?'_ Maki murmured quietly while peering Rin from behind the wall. And the song that Rin singing is really feels strange in her ears since it uses a language that she had never heard before.

' _Di setiap langkahku_

 _Ku kan slalu memikirkan dirimu_

 _Tak bisa kubayangkan hidupku tanpa cintamu'_

Maki stunned hearing Rin singing voice that so soft combined with sound of her guitar playing. Maki enjoying the song that Rin singing. Although it still feels strange in her ear, but she wondered why she could enjoy it. Proven by her closed eyes enjoying the song.

' _Janganlah kau tinggalkan diriku_

 _Takkan mampu menghadapi semua_

 _Hanya bersamamu ku akan bisa…'_

' _Kau adalah darahku_

 _Kau adalah jantungku_

 _Kau adalah hidupku_

 _Lengkapi diriku_

 _Oh sayangku, kau begitu…_

 _Sempurna…'_

Suddenly the sound of the guitar and Rin singing voice are no longer to heard. And its replaced by a loud of sigh that ended the song and the guitar playing as well.

"I think it's still too hard for me ..." Rin murmured quietly but Maki can heard it clearly in her ear. Maki smiled hearing Rin murmured just now. Then she walked to Rin who will playing her guitar again, forgetting her plan out from her room earlier.

"Rin, since when you can playing a guitar?" Maki asked, sitting down beside Rin. Rin was surprised knowing Maki who suddenly appeared and sitting beside her right now.

"Aahh, Maki-chan. You startled me." Said Rin while trying to calm down from her shock. Maki chuckled seeing it.

"You are the one who startled me, Rin. I don't think you can playing a guitar and singing at the same time just like that. As I remember, i think you can't play music instrument." Rin frowned hearing what Maki saying.

"Aaww Maki-chan, you're so mean. But actually its true that I can't playing music instruments. Haha." Rin laughing admitted what Maki saying.

"Say, how can you play a guitar while singing like that?" Asked Maki curious.

"Yeahh, my friends from other countries who taught me. Not so long ago he taught me, but its surprised him that I quickly memorized the guitar chord. Then he advised me to try some songs with simple chord to play just to get used my finger to playing guitar. The song that I was sing just now was one of the songs that he recommend to me." Rin explained to Maki who nodded quietly.

"Hhhmmm, is that so. Then where you get the guitar from?"

"From my friend too. He lend his guitar to me. He said not really used at his home right now, so he said that I can bring it."

"And about the song you sing just now?"

"I don't know, it just a suggestion from him. He said the song is easy for beginners, and enjoyable. I have the song on my phone if you want to listen it."

"Ah no thanks. I just wanted to hear it from you Rin. Hehe." Rin laughed nervously hearing what Maki said.

"You know the meaning from that song?"

"Wait a minute, let me remember it..." Rin replied, looking up at the ceiling while trying to remember something in her head.

"The song is about someone feelings from his heart about the person he loves. Less more like that... "

"... And actually I want to sing this song for you once I can play the guitar better. But you've heard it just now, so..." Rin said as she rubbing her neck. Her face blushing slightly when saying that to Maki.

"Hohoo, really?" Maki replied smirking at Rin.

"Yeah..."

For a moment they just remain silent because they was busy with their own thoughts. Suddenly, Maki heard the sound of guitar playing from Rin again. And when Maki turned, she saw Rin opened her mouth, singing that song again.

' _Janganlah kau tinggalkan diriku_

 _Takkan mampu menghadapi semua_

 _Hanya bersamamu ku akan bisa…'_

' _Kau adalah darahku_

 _Kau adalah jantungku_

 _Kau adalah hidupku_

 _Lengkapi diriku_

 _Oh sayangku, kau begitu_

 _Sempurna..'_

Maki stunned again because she hear and look it directly at Rin who were singing while playing guitar again like that. And it was right in front of her eyes right now. Unlike earlier when she hiding behind the wall and peeked from behind. Until Rin finished her singing, Maki still looks stunned from her admiration even though the singing and guitar voice from Rin has no longer heard again.

Suddenly Rin putting down her guitar, then wrapping her hands around Maki waist, holding her close. And put her lips on Maki ear, whispering the translation from the chorus song that she sang just now. Maki's face flushed knowing the meaning of the song. She covered her face with her hands when Rin whispered it to her.

Rin smiled seeing Maki blushing face. Then slowly she releases her arms from Maki waist, her hands moving to remove Maki hands that covering her blushing face. Then repeating the last words of the song back.

' _Kau begitu…Sempurna..'_ She said it quietly as she moving her lips closer to Maki lips, then sealed it with a kiss.

The kiss was gentle, but then turned deeper, and none of them want to break away from it. Until Maki the one who pulling away her lips because ran out of breath. Followed by Rin who seen trying to catch her breath too.

"Rin, you are so ridiculous..." Said Maki between her breath.

"Hehe... But you liked it right, Maki-chan?" Rin replied quietly, grinning at Maki.

"Hhmm. Okay I admit it. I like it." Rin giggling at Maki who smiled at her.

They were silent for a few seconds, looking at each other's eyes. And Rin felt a pair of hands wrapped around her neck, clinging on it.

"You want more?" Rin asked as she moving her lips closer to Maki. Her hands clutching tightly on Maki waist.

"Why not?" Maki replied quietly as she pursed her lips back on Rin, kissing her back.

And in the end Maki enjoying her afternoon with Rin, clinging on Rin arms and kissing her without breaking away from her.

* * *

 **Its really complicated, actually...**

 **I don't know i must say this is a songfic or simply fic with a song in it...**

 **the song is from Indonesia...**

 **at first i think i will translate the lyrics into english too but in the end** **I decided to write the lyrics in Indonesian language...**

 ****

 **well done for this one...  
**

 **sorry for bad grammars and anything that you can found on this fic...**

 **hope you like it...**


End file.
